Burn injury involves obvious pain from tissue damage and is stimulated by acute anxiety and threats of disfigurement and death. Pain, even acutely, is cognitively mediated and is greatest at the time of hydrotherapy, debridement, and dressing changes. Based on the gate control theory, this program attempts to directly affect the anxiety state and determine the extent to which the relaxation response generalizes to treatment situations causing the greatest pain. The three component intact projects entail 1) relaxation, 2) relaxation/sensory education, and 3) relaxation/sensory education/biofeedback. The objectives are as follows: 1) Systematically develop non-pharmaceutical means of pain and stress relief for burn patients, namely the above stated projects: 2) Test the effectiveness of these techniques for burn patients using a) Physiological measures of stress and anxiety, b) subjective measures of discomfort, c) standardized psychological tests; 3) Develop a model of implemenatation for nurses in burn units, based on the findings of the progrm; and 4) Develop an equation to determine what patient characteristics are most predictive of success using the three pain and stress relief techniques. It is assumed that all projects will offer a degree of both subjective and objective pain relief, but that gradations of success will be obtained and the techinque with greatest clinical applicability will be identified. Following physiologic stability and granting of permission, burned patients meeting the criteria will enter the program. In order to standardize, each project will follow the same process; five training sessions followed by four treatment sessions. Audiotapes will be the primary mechanism for inducing the relaxation response. Demographic, objective and subjective parameters will be measured pre/post training, pre/post treatment and as appropriate on the 10th day. All three projects utilize techniques whose parameters have been delineated in previous research. However, the current proposal is a unique effort in testing the procedures in a population for whom current modes of pain intervention have not been totally satisfactory.